Dead
by Zut Alors
Summary: This is no time to be a ladies man. ...CHARACTER DEATH... DL Sorta.


**ONE-SHOT. There is a 99.9 chance of no sequel. If I get an enormous amount of reviews asking for one, I might, but the plot is just totally worn out at the end. I thought of the story line but wasn't sure who to do it for. I originally wanted Harry Potter for Katie and Oliver, but alas, there are no cell phones in the world of wizardry. (Spelling??) So I am forced to write it for Dana and Logan, my second choice. I guess you could call it D/L, maybe. They are 24, if you're wondering. So R&R. ENJOY!! **

---

_Disclaimer: Zoey 101 and none of its characters belong to moi. (Yep, that's some major French.)_

Ring, Ring, echoed the phone, though the near empty apartment.

"Hello?" answered Logan Reese, still in California; waiting for his father to come through with his movie he promised to let his son direct. The former PCA student lived around 10 miles away from his best friend, Dana Cruz. A short drive along the highway would bring him to her rather large apartment. Around 7 years ago, people would say, "Dana Cruz, and Logan Reese? Friends…?" That was seven long years ago.

They always said tragedy brought people together.

"Dead," Dana stated. She spat it out, like a curse word, like it burned to say it.

"Dana, no," Logan started, but never finished.

"Dead, Dead, Dead, Dead, DEAD!" Her voiced seemed to crescendo to a point where he had to hold the phone a good 5 inches away from his ear.

There was silence, and then muffled sobs came from the phone.

"Dana? Are you okay?" He asked. He said the words softly. Logan Reese let go of his egotistical lifestyle years ago.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY!" Dana's voice boomed into the apartment. "BOTH MY PARENTS DEAD IN THE SAME WEEK? LOGAN SOMETIMES YOU'RE THE MOST DENCE PERSON I KNOW!!"

There was more silence. More desperate cries were heard.

"First my brother, then Nicole, my mother, and now my father?" Dana's voice had lowered itself to a whisper. "Am I cursed Logan? What did I ever do?" she asked her voice still in a whisper.

"Dana, you're not cursed, and you never did anything wrong, you're perfect." Logan stated. His voice at a low whisper too.

"This is not a time to be a ladies man."

"I'm not!"

"Sure."

"Dana."

"Logan."

"Yes?"

"My father is dead." She said, almost dreamily, trying to accept that it was true.

"I- I- I-," Logan stuttered. He could hear her sniffling in her empty apartment. He was moving in soon. Tomorrow, to be exact, but his plans might be delayed. "I- I know. I know. Do you want me to come over? You sure you'll be alright?"

"Logan… please. Please, come."

"Okay, see you soon, bye."

"No, stay on the phone. Please," She commanded. She never knew that she had Logan Reese wrapped around her finger.

"Yah, sure, anything," He said. He grabbed the car keys and headed down the stairs.

"Logan, what do you think it's like to be an orphan?" Dana asked, still in daze.

"It can't be the best life, but you know Dana, I'll always be there."

"You're still moving in tomorrow right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Logan said through a smile. They weren't dating, but moving in with her was the next best thing. "Okay Dana, I'm on the highway now so I should be there in- FUCK!"

There was a scream.

There was a crash.

There was a painstakingly long silence that ripped the newly dubbed orphan's heart out.

"Your phone is off hook, please hang up. Your phone is off ho-," Dana snapped her cell phone shut, closed her eyes, and whispered her new swear.

"Dead."

She walked over to her white board, with all her plans.

Mom and Dad's Funeral- 9:30, Church.

Logan Reese's Funeral- Same place, same time, same day.

She walked over to her couch and cried for 4 hours flat in her rather large apartment that would remain rather large forever.

---

**Done. I don't know if I like it all that much. I would have rather had it for Harry Potter, but NO! Oh well. If you guys didn't already guess Logan is dead, in result of a car crash. HAHA! I KILLED OFF NICOLE! I feel bad now. I love Nicole! It was going to be Chase but he's too sweet. Then agian, it was going to be Zoey, but no one likes her. Wait, that makes sence to kill off Zoey! Please go back and replace Nicoles name with Zoey please!! READ AND REIVEW!!**


End file.
